The Arrival
by A Blood Doner
Summary: A strange girl turns up at school, claiming to have some connection to Kaname. Yuuki is still head over heels for Kaname and is willing to let it go, but Zero is interested by this girl, and not just because of her connections.
1. Chapter 1

'Just a taste', the vampire lowered his mouth to Yuuki's bloody hand, 'just to see how sweet you are'.

Yuuki whimpered and tried to pull away but the vampire was too strong, the lust for blood amplifying his already horrendous strength. Yuuki watched in horror as he lowered his head and bared his teeth, the long pointy fangs shimmering in the moonlight.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you".

The vampire tore his gaze away form Yuuki's tempting hand, 'Kamane? Is that you?' he was shaking.

'No, but you're right to be shaking', the voice pierced Yuuki's ears like a steel blade, it was so cold, so cruel.

The vampire's eyes darted around, searching for the owner of such a voice.

'Yo, up here'.

Yuuki looked up to see a dark, cloaked figure jump down from the overhead tree, landing silently, like a cat. 'Vampire Hunters, what was happening here'.

'Looks like you're in a bit of trouble here', though the voice was cold and emotionless, it had a distinct female undertone. 'Tezuka, would you kindly let the girl go'.

The vampire stiffened, 'how do I know that you're not going to kill me if I let her go?'

The hunter smiled, 'You don't'

'Then why would I let her go?'

'Because I don't want your blood all over her, I don't want to have to explain to Kaname why his girl is covered in an ex-human's BLOOD! So if you could kindly step aside' she gestured to a now unrestrained Yuuki, who without further prompting ran.

The bloodcurdling scream, echoed in her ears for the entire night. _Who was that girl?_

'Yuuki, hurray up'.

'Coming', she replied, tying her prefect band onto her arm.

The door opened and in stepped her partner in crime, Zero a prefect and vampire, 'the chairman wants to see us'.

They ran down the long, stone corridor, like two athletes in a race. They barged through the door to the chairman's office and skidded to a halt.

'Yuuki, Zero, glad you could make it. This is Rin Muzuki, she will be joining us in the day classes this year', he pointed to a tall, pale, dark haired girl lounging in the corner staring intently at Yuuki and Zero.

'Hello'

Yuuki gasped, her voice, it was so similar, so cold, and so cruel. Only Zero noticed Yuuki's reaction.

'Are you alright Yuuki?' He whispered.

'Yeah I'm fine', the words came out of her mouth before she had even processed Zero's question. _What was happening to her?_

'Well', Muzuki stood up, 'I hate to be pushy, but could you please show me to my room, I have a lot to unpack'.

The chairman was taken back by this kind of behavior, but replied 'Of course, Zero you stay here, Yuuki take Muzuki and her bags to her room. It is the one next to yours'.

'Yes sir, this way please', Yuuki waited as Muzuki picked up two steel cases, then led her out of the office.

They walked in silence, Yuuki's feet sending and echo down the hall of the girls' dorm.

'You're lucky to have a room to yourself', Yuuki tried desperately to make conversation.

'Where I come from there is no such thing as luck. Everything happens for a reason', Muzuki replied coldly.

They stopped in front of her room, 'this is your stop', Yuuki smiled, 'my room is next door if you need anything and the bathroom is off the side of your room'. She quietly began walking back to the chairman's office- This girl was creepy.

'Yuuki', she turned around, 'The night class aren't human are they?' Muzuki's voce was heavy, crushing the truth out of Yuuki.

'They're all vampires', she said quietly.

'This way, please move'. Yuuki ran about pushing back the herds of girls- The night class was about to appear. Out of the corner of her eye she spied a figure perched in the oak tree, that hung over the fence to the Night dorm. 'Rin Muzuki', she gasped.

Muzuki stared at the night class, her eyes searching for someone; suddenly she smiled showing her long fangs.

Yuuki froze; _she was a vampire… but also a "hunter", like Zero. Is she here to kill… Kaname?_

She looked back up at the tree, but Mizuki had gone- A feeling of dread pounded through her as she continued to usher the hundreds of love struck girls towards their dorms.

Muizuki was sitting in Yuuki's room by the time she returned.

'What does Kaname want with you?' she demanded in her cruel voice that sent shivers down Yuuki's spine.

'I don't… I don't understand what you mean', Yuuki stammered, 'we're just… friends'.

'Friends', Mizuki stood up and strode over to Yuuki grasping her face with a single pale hand, 'I think not', Yuuki tried to movie her head, but she was mesmerized by Muzuki's deep purple eyes- like Kaname's. Yuuki allowed her train of thought to drift, ignoring the tall pale girl who stood in front of her.

'I see it now', she said quietly, releasing Yuuki's face.

'See what?' Yuuki was confused.

'Why he chose you'

'Huh, chose me?' Yuuki turned to face Mizuki, but she was no where to be seen.

The night dorms flew open as the entire class charged in, escaping the clutches of their fans. A lone girl stood on the grand staircase, holding what appeared to be a modified double barreled desert eagle.

'Welcome back, brothers and sisters. I hope your classes were full of learning', her voice was like ice.

The doors swung open, as a very alert Kaname strode in. He stopped as soon as he saw the strange girl.

'Mizuki? Is that you?' His voice was full of hope.

'Brother', she replied, 'it's been too long'.

_Brother!_ The vampires whispered, _this girl was Kaname's sister!_


	2. Chapter 2

'I have to say your arrival was quite unexpected', Kaname offered his sister a glass of blood.

'Oh I've been here for a few days now. It's quite nice, I met this lovely girl, Yuuki I think her name was'.

At the sound of that name, Kaname snapped, 'what have you done with her?!'

Mizuki smiled, "It's not what I have done with her, but what you haven't. The council is looking for a host, and that Yuuki girl is the perfect candidate. Why won't you hurray up and turn her?'

Kaname stared at his glass, 'It's not that easy, once I do it she will never forgive me, and then if it isn't done at the right time, if her heart isn't in it she could become an ex-human'.

'I see, you have feelings for this human. You do remember that there was a reason you were to protect her other than love. She is a cursed one, and once her power is unlocked she'll be able to challenge most of the council, except you and me brother- I don't want to have to say this again, but before her heart goes to another, turn her!'

'By another, you mean Zero. I hope you realize that he will so be an ex-human'.

Mizuki paused, 'whether it is man or beast, a heart can not be repressed'.

'And you know that all too well sister', he spat.

'Goodnight brother', the door closed behind her, and in the darkness of the corridor she wept.

Mizuki', the chairman paced around his office, 'I have no question of you ability, but there has been some concern about your', he paused thinking of the best way to phrase it, 'vampire past'.

Mizuki smirked, 'is my caring brother concerned about the safety of other students', her voice was dripping with fake sincerity, 'especially his little Yuuki'.

The chairman stood still, 'I don't think that was called for'.

'Why not! I clean up after him and the rest of my dreaded race. Hell! I've spent the majority of my life covered in ex-human blood. I have spent that time hunting down and killing innocent people who have been unfairly thrust into a life of pain, hate and unending lust for blood just because the council can't control their urges! I think I have a right to judge!' She paused, 'do you know why I am here? To kill Zero when he finally becomes one, under my brothers orders'.

'You can go now', the chairman faced away from her, tears streaming down his face.

Mizuki walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

'I knew this day would come', the chairman whispered, 'it was only a matter of time'.

Zero stalked down the corridor, a look of distain painted on his face. _It's five o'clock in the morning. What on earth does the chairman want with me?_ He pushed open the door, to find a very somber chairman sitting in the dark.

'Zero', he whispered, 'you're not safe here anymore because of what you are. I need you to run, far away'.

'Why, why do I have to run?"

The chair man took a deep breath, 'someone is after you, they have orders to kill as soon as you become an ex-human monster'.

Zero was silent, 'who is it?' His voice trembled with anger, 'who is going to kill me?'

'I can't say, they are watching us'.

'So they're here?'

The chairman nodded, Zero noticed the tears running down his face.

'Don't worry father', he whispered, 'I can take them on'. Zero turned and began to walk away.

'Zero!' The chairman stood-up, 'whatever you do, do not, I repeat, do not go after them, they are very powerful'.

'Kaname', Zero whispered with disgust and contempt.

The door to Yuuki's room swung open. Mizuki smiled sweetly as she walked in. 'We need to talk'.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuki stared at Mizuki in disbelief. _How did she know about Zero? _Unless… 'Are you a vampire slayer?' Her voice trembled with every syllable as she studied Mizuki's face for a reaction.

Mizuki took a deep breath, 'yes'. Her words were like needles, piercing every part of Yuuki's body.

A single tear ran down her cheek, 'Why?'

Mizuki remained as lifeless as ever, 'because it must be done'. She took another breath, 'I must leave now'.

Yuuki remained silent as she left the room, closing the door quietly behind her, before releasing a cascade of tears. _Why Zero? Why now?_

Mizuki stood outside, listening as Yuuki wept. _It will pass with time._

'What are you doing here, Mizuki?'

'I could ask you the same thing brother', she spat back, glancing over her shoulder, 'it isn't your style to creep into dorm rooms'.

Kaname's hand connected with his sister's face, 'how dare you speak to me like that! Remember your place sister, which is below me!'

Mizuki stared at her brother, her purple eyes burning with hate. _Not for long brother_.

Kaname studied his sister as she wiped her mouth, a thin line of blood trickling from where he had hit her. _How could she live like this, with no lust for blood?_

Mizuki discarded the blood soaked cloth in the bin, 'see brother, I'm not weak like you, I don't falter at the sight of blood, I'm better than that.' She turned on her heel and strode off, leaving Kaname trembling with anger.

Mizuki violently flung open the doors to her room, causing them to thud loudly against the wall. She wiped her wet face with the sleeve of her blazer, her hand shaking uncontrollably as she pick-up her diary. The thickly-binded book proving too heavy for her in her current state, toppled to the ground, falling open on a page filled with assorted photos and letters.

_Crap!_ She bent down and quickly began to shove all the lose pieces of paper and photos back in. She picked up a folded piece of paper, yellow with age, which she was sure she had never seen before. Gently unfolding it she could see that it contained some form of instructions. But what where they? At a closer study, Mizuki realized that they appeared to be in some form of code. Cracking her knuckles, she pick-ed up a pen and began to write.

After what seemed hours, Mizuki copied out the last un-coded word and smile. This was perfect; everything was going to get a whole lot more interesting around her, now that she held the "key".

* * *

I glad your liking my story so far...

However I wont be able to write much more over the next few weeks as I am very busy. But I will try to upload something at least.

Cheers!


End file.
